


Temptation

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Good Omens AU. Ray is very tempting





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt: Out Of Character

Benziraphile (aka Fraser) walked down a Chicago street to Ray’s apartment. Several people openly stared at him and he liked to think that they somehow knew he was an angel, but more than likely it was because his human form was attractive (as Ray would say) or maybe it was because he was dressed as a Mountie. Technically, all angels were Canadian because that was where God had created them along with humans. 

Of course, Ray seemed more American than Canadian but maybe that was because he was a demon.

Fraser walked into Ray’s apartment with a spring in his step, but averting the apocalypse would do that to an angel. More than that, they were both free from the restrictions of Heaven and Hell and they had deepened their relationship; and to think that in the 70’s he had told Ray that he went too fast for Fraser.

He walked past Ray’s many many houseplants and marveled at how green they were. It wasn’t a surprise, while Fraser was the nanny Ms. Fraser for *Willlock, Ray was the gardener Brother Stanley and even though he was a demon he could often be found in the garden praising the plants until they were big and colourful. 

He often marvelled at how Ray loved many things. Demons weren’t known for being loving, but then Ray wasn’t like most demons. Perhaps there was still a little bit of angel left in him. His wings were still beautiful and golden, after all.

He walked into Ray’s bedroom and smiled when he saw Ray asleep on his bed in his **turtle form. Contrary to popular belief, it was a turtle, not a snake that tempted Eve. No matter the form, Fraser found Ray very tempting.

Sunlight was pouring through a window and fell onto Ray’s bed in a golden square that Ray was in the middle of. Demons (or angels of that matter) didn’t need to sleep and it was out of character for them to do so, but it was just another thing that Ray indulged in. 

Ray opened his eyes and turned back into his human form. His black tank top and red underwear hugged his slim body. His hair was a golden halo in the sunlight and his tan skin looked bronzed. Even the turtle scales on the side of his face were appealing. Ray used makeup to cover them up to pass as a human, but not now.

‘Hey, angel. Can I temp you with a nap?’ Ray asked with a grin as he unfurled his golden wings. He knew that Fraser couldn’t resist touching and nuzzling his wings.

Fraser grinned as he miracles away his uniform until he is wearing only his longjohns. ‘Temptation accomplished.’

He joined Ray in bed and true to form he nuzzled Ray wings. Ray turned to face Fraser.

‘I know our relationship is new, but can I kiss you?’

‘Of course,’ Fraser said because while their ‘relationship’ (as Ray called it) was new, they had known each other for 6,000 years and Fraser had been infatuated for almost as long. Although some of that time might have been an inner-ear infection. 

They’re lips brushed and Fraser deepened the kiss as Ray kneaded Fraser shoulders. Ray’s long slender fingers were strong and the skin was warm and soft. Fraser brought his hands down and slid them under Ray’s tank top. Ray’s sides were soft and warm.

Ray broke the kiss. ‘Will you do the thing?’

‘I have no idea what your talking about,’ Fraser said even though he did indeed know what Ray was talking about; sometimes it was enjoyable to play the naive angel.

‘Ha. Ha. Very funny. Come on and do it.’

Fraser unfurled his wings and Ray was enveloped by white feathers.

Ray laughed as feathers caressed his face. ‘Man, your wings are a mess. Can I prune them?

Fraser sat up and stretched his wings. ‘I think you mean preen them and I would like that very much.’ 

‘Yeah. Yeah. Let me get at her’,’ Ray said as he sat up and pressed his chest against Fraser’s back and wings.

Ray started by smoothing feathers and removing the ones that were loose. Fraser had to stop himself from groaning as Ray worked. It had been so long since someone had touched his wings that he envied demons; The only difference between angel and demon wings were that a demon’s tended to be better groomed.

‘You doing okay, Ben-Buddy? You feeling kinda stiff and not in a good way.’

He decided to let out a groan to show Ray that he was doing good... and he did.

Ray chuckled as he continued to groom Fraser’s wings. ‘Now that’s what I’m talking about.’

As Ray worked, Fraser thought he could tempt Ray into more amorous activities.

In Heaven, God looked down at Earth and smiled to herself as Ray kissed and nibbled on Fraser’s shoulder. She had been trying for centuries to get them together and all it took was an apocalypse.

It had been worth it, they deserved happiness.

All her angels deserved happiness... while expect Gabriel who often went by the name Victoria. 

* * *

*Willock went by Willy when he was older. Many years later he became friends with Frannie the real anti-Christ.

**Ray’s turtle form was a species commonly found in Canada, but than the garden of Eden was located in a Canada just past a pass called Fortitude.


End file.
